Crossover: Swoonworthy
by porpierita
Summary: Crossover oneshot! Who's the most swoonworthy for you? Contest where YOU get to decide in your reviews! Contestants: Draco Malfoy Harry Potter, Artemis Fowl, Nathaniel Bartimaeus, Murtagh Inheritence. Read and review with your selections!


**Crossover: Swoonworthy**

_**By porpierita**_

**A/N: Well…thought I'd do a weird and funny crossover for a change from all those angsty and emotional oneshots! Well, this is a competition for YOU guys to decide! For all the fan girls who want some kind of light read, and for all the requests I've been getting for something like this…**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me **

* * *

_**Who's the most swoonworthy?**_

* * *

**Contestants:**

**Draco Malfoy** from the Harry Potter series

**Artemis Fowl **from the Artemis Fowl series

**Nathaniel** from the Bartimaeus Trilogy

**Murtagh **from the Inheritence Trilogy

* * *

"Of course, I'm the coolest out of all of you here," Draco Malfoy announced, looking extremely bored.

Murtagh frowned. "What makes you think that?"

Draco stared at the dark haired boy as if he was retarded. "Excuse me…erm…_Murtagh,_" he smirked. "I come from one of the most prominent families in the Wizarding world. I'm smart, one of the top students in fact…not to mention as handsome as can be…" he yawned, flicking his pale, silvery blonde hair back casually.

Nathaniel groaned and dropped his head in his hands. Malfoy? Handsome? _Please._ He was going to puke.

Murtagh still looked confused, but he narrowed his eyes, growling, "What your mouth, Malfoul."

Artemis Fowl raised one eyebrow. "Excuse me? Malfowl? I hope you were meaning something else, and that my auditory perception wasn't disturbed by your somewhat incapable larynx." He turned to the wizard. "My family is one of the richest families in Ireland. And I doubt any of you here have an IQ of higher than myself." His smirk rivaled Draco's.

"IQ?" Draco asked, sniggering. "Idiot Question?"

The Irish boy rolled his eyes. "_No._ Intelligent Quotient, which I suppose you don't even have, seeing that your brain might have the capacity of a Cro Magnon."

Murtagh's head was swivelling from side to side, looking at each of them in turn as if watching his prey. "Crow magnet?" he scowled. He couldn't understand the clipped tone of that vampire-like boy.

Nathaniel sighed. Truth be told, he _was_ getting annoyed too. He cleared his throat. "Cro Magnon. Neanderthals. Cavemen." He looked expectantly at Murtagh, who had no sense of recognition on his hard face. Nathaniel gave up.

But Draco didn't. "Oh yeah? Well I have servants too. Let's see…Dobby…okay, not him, he was freed, but…yes! Crabbe, Goyle, and lots of other minions as well." He conjured up their forms with his wand, which hovered…looking like patronuses.

"And those are your…sidekicks?" Nathaniel looked unconvinced. "I have a faithful djinni, Bartimaeus. He clicked his fingers, and a djinni appeared, in the form of a scribe. "And more slaves as well." Imps and foliots materialized as he clapped each time.

Artemis flipped his phone open, speed dialing the one number present. "Butler," he said once, and a few seconds later, a giant Eurasian man appeared, a Sig Sauer ready in one hand, and a Neutrino 3000 in the other.

Murtagh seemed to close his eyes and mutter something. Suddenly, something swooped down onto the ground below where they were sat, and settled itself down on the grass. "Here, my dragon."

The boys all stared at each other, rivalling their gazes. Draco's was competitive, Artemis's uninterested, Nathaniel's annoyed, and Murtagh's untrustworthy.

* * *

_**All of them have many qualities, but who will win? Who is the one most fan girls drool over?**_

* * *

**Draco Malfoy, **wizard of great intelligence. Even if sometimes, he is a bit…wimpy…Draco posseses many talents of the Slytherin house. Sly, cunning, determined, he comes from the Malfoy family, one of the greatest in the Wizarding world. On the Quidditch team as well, his money will prove useful on any quest.

**Artemis Fowl, **child prodigy and teenage criminal mastermind, this genius has shown the qualities of a theif, albeit a smart one. But deep inside, he has the love for his Mother, the respect for others, and the intuition and conscience of what is right. Rich, smart, virtuous, and vampire complexion…who says you can't have it all?

**Nathaniel,**__magician of high talent. He climbed his way up parliament, surviving the struggle of politics. His sense of fashion aside, his cunning personality has helped him in many ways. Even if he may seem ruthless, he John Mandrake mask around him can be looked over, to see the boy Nathaniel inside, risk taking and good at heart.

**Murtagh,** Dragon Rider of great skill. Even though he may've been tempted to join Galbatorix and his cronies, we believe that he has not truly turned over to the Dark Side. With raven hair, black eyes…deep as the ocean…he's definitely the bad boy you've been looking for!

* * *

_**So at the end…we're leaving YOU to decide who**__**is the most swoonworthy. Submit your opinions and show your support for each of them in reviews!**_

_**But remember:**_

**COME TO THE DARK SIDE,**

**WE HAVE HOT GUYS!!!**

**Note: These guys are just random selections, dedicated for all the fan girls out there. Funny enough, I'm not actually a 'hot guys fan girl' who squees over them O.o Normally I'm more into the storyline and writing tales with detailed, suspenseful plots…so this was something that's quite **_**different**_** from my usual genre. It was still something fun and random to do though! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
